Helplessly, Hopelessly
by Hana no Ceres
Summary: *Shonen Ai* Yuugi is turning 16, and as a present, his grandfather takes him on a boring weeklong cruise- but the week can be more unforgettable than even Yuugi could have imagined. YY/Y
1. Cynical Thoughts of Mine

Um... this one just sorta came to me... well- I can't say CAME TO ME. To be honest- this story is based on true events... [sniffles] yes- it was a sweet love story while it lasted... and listening to a song I used to love then got me all nostalgic- and I figured it would be interesting to find out what people thought about it ^_^. Even now it brings tears to my eyes. This happened to me when I was 14... turning 15... NOT 16- but I doubt guys- especially Japanese guys- would have quinceñieras!  
  
This story is dedicated to... my Sentimental Graffiti boy- Jessie. Wherever you are, Jessie- our time together is always in my heart and I'll never forget you.  
  
Disclaimer: Well- I can disclaim the characters... but a lot of what happens... happened to me. So basically- Yuugi is me in this story. ((I have no idea why I didn't go with my favorites Ryou, Bakura, OR Malik... but- they're side characters- just like I met on the cruise ^_^.)). There are a few lemon-ish... well- parts in here- THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN ((let me preserve my dignity, please!))- but they are necessary to make this more... fiction-y and everything. Yeah.  
  
Oh- and in this chapter there is a slight tang of lime... not much- just a tad!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessly: "Cynical Thoughts of Mine"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the two walked out of the airport, he could feel the hot air blast against his skin- it was humid and hot- the teen knew his hair would become flat and well... he hated to think about how frizzy it would eventually get.  
  
/Well... it's not as hot as I thought it would be.../ The young man shifted his backpack and gripped the handle of the suitcase tighter against him. /Everyone said it could get worse.../ His light eyes shifted underneath his tinted lenses- the place was... bright. /Welcome to New Orleans, Yuugi./  
  
"C'mon, Yuugi- this way...!" His grandfather called- all ready several feet away from him on the sidewalk- going towards a group of people Yuugi could only guess was the bunch waiting for a bus carpool. The short teen made his way to the old man and looked around- half in a daze because of his exhaustion. He knew he could have slept on the plane like Solomon had... but then again- he'd have missed the oh-so-spectacular-views.... of the clouds.  
  
"Let me check to see where we've gotta buy the tickets, alright, Yuugi?" The old man dropped his two carry on bags and large suitcase on the pavement, leaving the teenager to stand in line behind the group. But he didn't mind- he had his headset on- it was blasting Two Mix's "Naked Dance" and he didn't have a care in the world just then. Hell- he'd gotten to skip the entire first week of his junior year and let vacation linger a little longer...  
  
"Yuugi- are you ready to go?" The old man had come back and was picking up his excessive luggage. Did that old man have to carry all those things around? Half the stuff he'd never even use!  
  
"Alright, people- c'mon- c'mon!" A tall black man had started shouting, motioning for the recent arrivals to start handing their luggage to him and climb inside the van that had stopped there out of nowhere. Yuugi looked around awkwardly- there was so much commotion and it was making him slightly uncomfortable. "C'mon, spiky haired- kid." The man pulled away Yuugi's suitcase and shoved it among the pile of luggage in the back of the van- then he was promptly pushed inside the van.  
  
His eyes darted back and forth- people- close- very close. /Kami-sama... this lady smells.../ He slid closer to the window he'd sat next to and waited for the entire van to become sardine-like.  
  
"Oh- Yuugi. Here!" Solomon turned in his seat in front of the teen and handed him a bottle of aspirin. "You said you had a headache." Yuugi looked down at the bottle and could feel eyes from the smelly woman on him.  
  
"Uh... that's alright, Grandpa... That was two hours ago... it's not bad anymore..." He handed the bottle back and Suguru smiled contently as he turned around again in his seat.  
  
/Asshole.../ Yuugi rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Cars everywhere- people everywhere. It was making him Closter phobic. /And damn it, this woman smells like eggs.../  
  
The van took off without warning and soon they were on the road towards the city. What he saw on the way there made him slightly uncomfortable. /Why do they put the damn airport near the bad side of town- they want to give tourists a bad impression of this place or something?/ He frowned- not only was the air conditioning too cold, it was blowing the air from the smelly woman towards him.  
  
"Oh look, Yuugi- look at that!" Solomon suddenly piped up and motioned outside at the small skyscraper their passed as they arrived in the city.  
  
/Yeah, Gramps, that's great.../ His thoughts were sarcastic but he nonetheless smiled and nodded. "Yeah- it looks cool, Grandpa."  
  
"Ah- look at that, too, Yuugi!" They were passing a building of green tinted glass and Yuugi couldn't avoid the rolling of his eyes.  
  
"Uh huh... I always liked green tinted glass."  
  
"And that!"  
  
/Damn it, old man- SHUT UP!/ "Oh wow..."  
  
After a half hour trip, the van was almost completely empty- and it finally stopped amongst the crowded streets. "Here ya go!" The driver called as he stepped out of the vehicle and walked around to the back to carry out the luggage. Yuugi stepped out slowly as well- thankful for the ability to stretch- even if he was in the middle of the road- and people were waiting to pass them still. But the driver didn't seem to notice; he carried their luggage to the front of the hotel, took his tip, and drove away at his leisurely pace.  
  
"Here we go, Yuugi- let's go." The old man gave Yuugi his suitcase and they made their way into the hotel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
/Sexual tension- is that what they call it?/ Yuugi rolled onto his side and starred at the wall, his small form shivering lightly in the dark room. Solomon snored loudly in the next bed and it had kept him awake- and now he was running topics in his mind. He was... well... how could a teenager put it frankly? He was horny- for some odd reason or other.  
  
/Maybe it's the heat./ The teenager frowned, trying to make out the patterns of spackle on the barren wall. /Yeah- it's the heat. I didn't drink that much water today.../ The fact was that he usually succeeded in willing away those feelings, but this time it was unavoidable and was getting him slightly worried. /Aw well- whatever.../ A slender hand slipped into his pajama bottoms and began a slow and torturous stroking.  
  
/It's alright to masturbate in the same room that well... your grandfather is sleeping in, right? I mean- while he's only 10 feet away.../ Images flickered in his mind- something to concentrate on... anything- then the image of a skater he'd seen that afternoon came to mind. Dark blue spiky hair, tanned chest- firm muscles... [1]  
  
The fingers inside his boxers stroked faster and harder- it was uncontrollable. The way that guy had looked at him- only for a few seconds- but it was a small teasing smile. Yuugi bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes tightly. /Damn he had a fine ass.../ His mouth opened slightly- emitting a small gasp of pleasure. /Urusai, Yuugi..../ A smile was forming on his lips- the feeling washing through him was intoxication- asking for more. /He'll hear you.../  
  
Solomon snorted and rolled over- he was facing Yuugi's bed- but was still sound asleep. But at this, Yuugi froze his moments and fright shook through him. /What if he hears me?/ He began to shiver in fear- hand moving away from the burning sensation that was pleading it's release. /Damn it... what's wrong with me?!/ He slipped his hand from his pants and held it to his chest- eyes wide. /Stop it... don't... don't think about things like that anymore... It's wrong.../  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi was sick and tired of everything. His patience had gone hours before and now Solomon had gotten him angry beyond belief. /If only I had come here with my friends- this would have been awesome.../ He looked lazily out the tour bus window and frowned.  
  
The day had been one of the worst in his life. Well- it had started out fine... go to Bourbon Street and look around- buy souvenirs and see strange things. But then Grandpa's feet started to hurt. He was tired. They had to walk back.  
  
/Damn it... this is going to be so boring with him around!/ He clenched his small fist as his other hand ran through his tri-colored locks. The entire trip had been Solomon's idea in the first place. Go on a week long cruise to celebrate Yuugi's birthday... go from New Orleans to the Cayman Islands, to Jamaica, to Yucatan and back to New Orleans. A perfect trip. Except that it would be with an extremely old man who really had no concept to what a teenager would want. So instead of doing something fun... they had gone on tours. Endless tours of the city that were starting to become extremely boring.  
  
/This is bullshit.../ The teenager sighed and starred out at the crowded French Quarter they were passing.  
  
"Because in the years these buildings were constructed, it was unknown about the necessary foundations that had to be cement. Now the buildings are sinking..."  
  
Yuugi turned up the volume on his headphones and sighed. /This is gonna be a long ass week.../ He glanced to his right where Solomon sat contently, snapping pictures of the waterfront. /I hate you.../  
  
He looked out the window once again; the tour bus was ending its route and was finding it somewhat difficult to get into the parking lot where they'd started because of the crowds. /Damn it... hurry the hell up!/ Yuugi's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the bus driver, then they immediately became wide as he looked back at the crowd. There were couples everywhere, holding hands- and they were gay couples at that.  
  
People walking around with hands in their back pockets, arms around their shoulders, hugging from behind. And the teen immediately became jealous. Not only where those people happy with their present situation, but they were happy with who they were with. Unknowingly his eyes followed a single couple who had stopped walking and were standing on the sidewalk kissing. They didn't care about the melting ice cream cones they held in their hands- nor about the people walking quickly around them. They were just there, standing on the sidewalk, lost in their own little world, sharing a deep kiss.  
  
Yuugi didn't know what to think; what exactly was he jealous about? Before he could mentally argue about it, the bus had made its way into the parking lot and the couple was out of sight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1] Yeah- it was a weak description -_-. It's Mako Tsunami. I dunno- he can be cute when he wants!  
  
This chapter is sorta short to me... but I had to end it here so I could make everything fit ^_^. The "events" in this chapter happened over the course of 2 days, but there was too much BS involved so narrowing it down to seem like maybe... would be a lot more convenient. And no- I don't hate my grandfather, it's just that when you're kind of anxious to do something other than go on tours all day, you get a little irritated, ya know?  
  
No update till I get 5 reviews!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yuugi finally gets on the cruise ship- and who are those guys who keep starring at him? 


	2. A Bit More Than I Can Chew

[stares with her mouth agape] Holy sh*t! 17 reviews for one chapter- and it's new? [falls over] wow- that's never happened to me before here yet! [puts her hand on her heart] scarred me...! Um... Replies!:  
  
ASASHI TAIGA: Ah... it sucks to hear too many stories about Yuugi being all innocent... he's a teenager for chrissakes- I mean- C'MON!  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: [nod nod] yeah- I think just about everyone thinks a hell- a different stuff than they actually say... but don't get the wrong impression- just because Yuugi is thinking strange things, doesn't mean he's going to act on them or anything!  
  
ANNEIRDA NIKARU: Yeah- [sniffles] it's sad to hear when Yuugi isn't at least a little potent... but we can't blame him, ne? Yami picks up for that matter!  
  
PRINCESS STRAWBERRY: Yuugi is pissed? I'd say! I mean, really- that sorta thing just gets on my nerves all the time... [sighs]  
  
SILVER DRAGON: O.o yeah- too many reviews for a new chapter scare me!  
  
YAMIS GIRLFRIEND: New Orleans was pretty cool, but I wish I hadn't had gone with my grandparents the first time... there was a lot of stuff I wanted to see and it was just... ranked -_-.  
  
WE HAVE YOUR CAR: [hides her head] hai hai hai!  
  
Oh- what else? Um... well- this chapter is Yuugi actually getting on the cruise ship- and seeing some possible guys on the trip ((-_-. I gave 2 of the guys on the trip here a little more credit than they deserved- irl 2 weren't that good looking, but in this story, we all get to see bishies, so does it matter?))  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hoplessly: "A Bit More Than I Can Chew"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That innate feeling of being Closter phobic was coming around again- but this time it wasn't as bad as before and he was thankful for that. But as the two males shuttled their way through the line, he felt nothing but boredom and weariness.  
  
/This is BS.../ Yuugi sighed and looked at his watch- Solomon had said that in all the cruises he'd been on before, the line was always much longer- and this time they'd been "lucky". He'd said those words 3 hours before. Zigzagging around 2 rooms the size of basketball courts hadn't exactly been his ideal way to start his trip- but there was no way around it, right? /At least we're almost to the head of the line.../  
  
"Okay, Yuugi- get your passport ready...!" Solomon smiled as if the line hadn't fazed him and he began fiddling in his bags for his own passport and the boarding tickets.  
  
"Hmph..." The young man shifted his backpack onto his stomach and unzipped the front pocket, taking out his passport. /This picture sucks.../ He glanced at it momentarily- but as soon as his eyes darted up, they fell upon a handsome young man who was staring in his direction. /What the hell...?/ The teenager had silver locks and beautifully sharpened chocolate eyes; he stood about 50 feet away- but Yuugi could still tell that the stranger was staring.  
  
/Well- at least I won't be bored on the cruise.../ The tri-color haired male smirked softly to himself and averted his eyes, going back to the line and following Solomon forward a few steps. /I haven't seen ANYONE around here my age besides that guy.../ Yuugi's eyes turned back to where he'd seen the other teen but there was someone standing in the way. /Ah- damn it- and he was cute too... he looked a little like Ryou, though.../  
  
"Almost there!" Solomon spoke out the blue as he patted his carry-on lovingly.  
  
"Yeah..." Yuugi sighed and glanced around again and apparently the line had moved enough for the silver haired young man to be visible again- but this time he wasn't looking in his direction. /Ah- what a shame.../ The short male sighed- but he couldn't ignore the male standing next to the silver haired stranger.  
  
Another teenager, this time with cascading locks of gold and blond, tanned skin and violet orb-shaped eyes was motioning towards him and nudging the Ryou-look-alike. /Uh..../ Yuugi knew he had turned beet red- but he still didn't want to break the stare the silver haired teen was giving him. It was... of interest. /Stop it, Yuugi- stop it- you're staring!/  
  
"Here we are, Yuugi!" Solomon distracted his grandson and Yuugi looked away- disappointment and confusion written all over his face.  
  
/Oh- thanks. Who knows if I'll be able to find those guys on the ship!/ "Alright- where to?" Yuugi adjusted his bag onto his back and looked around- then followed his short relative to a reception desk.  
  
/That guy with the blond hair looked good too.../ He was vaguely aware of the female behind the desk stamping their passports and exchanging tickets with them. He didn't pay attention to the directions on where to get their key cards- or that the two Motous were all ready walking away from the ticket line and back into another line. His feet were moving automatically as his mind wandered with questions about the two males he'd seen. /Hmph... I wonder if they'd want to...-/  
  
"Here ya go!" The old man was talking again and Yuugi was again thrown back into reality.  
  
"Hmph?" He looked down at the key card he'd just been given. His name, cabin number, and dining hall information were printed neatly on the blue card that featured a picture of the ship they were traveling on.  
  
"C'mon, Yuugi- almost on the ship..!"  
  
/Why is this guy all excited all the time...?/ "That's great..." Yuugi mumbled as he looked to his right and out the giant windows that showed the side of the cruise ship they'd be on: The Waltz [1]. The two had started walking again- this time for a photo that the young man really didn't want to take.  
  
"Let me take that bag for you, sir." One of the photographers took Solomon's carry on and the two Motous were made to stand under a sign that read "WELCOME ABOARD THE WALTZ!" The picture was snapped quickly, Solomon was given his bag back, and the two walked back into another line.  
  
/It's about time we get on that damn ship.../ The teenager thought vaguely as they walked to an escalator jam packed with other passengers and their bags.  
  
"Ah, Yuugi- you'll have so much fun! But before we start wandering around, we'll have to put our clothes and things away so that later on we'll be good to go. We're gonna be on this ship for a week and we might as well get comfortable while we can." Solomon was just talking, apparently assuming that his grandson was paying attention; in reality Yuugi was starring at the side of the ship and the cabin windows they were passing on their way up to the main decks for the entrance.  
  
"Hello and welcome to The Waltz." A woman greeted them at the top of the escalator with a bright smile. "Please- step this way." She motioned for the line to walk towards the metal detector that stood between the new passengers and the actual ship.  
  
Yuugi's eyes were still adjusting from the bright New Orleans sky- but he could vaguely glance around the inside of the ship his small form could see. He could tell it was burgundy- there were lots of lights- and the carpets matched pretty well with the paneling. The teen stepped through the metal detector then waited off to the side so Solomon could pass through.  
  
/Wow- this place is made up pretty nice.../ The thought slipped swiftly through him as they were handed a boat map by another employee and lead inside.  
  
The entire place WAS burgundy- the main color in the carpets, on the paneling; there were neon lights everywhere: blue, green, pink- all of them flashing; and there was gold- gold colored railings, window railings, elevators. The elevator seemed the most lavish thing of all- shimmering, clean, see-through glass walls with blinking lights as a trim and gold railings on the inside to hang onto.  
  
"This way, this way..." Solomon was speaking and Yuugi's feet were following as they turned left as soon as they stepped in through the entrance onto The Waltz, leading the two down a crowded hall where luggage bags littered the floor. "They should have brought our bags up by now, Yuugi. If they haven't, then we can go down to the lounge and have something to eat then come back here and put things away, alright?"  
  
"Hmph... This hall is pretty narrow..." Yuugi had to press himself against the side of the wall to let a rather large woman pass [2].  
  
"Yes, well- this gives more room for the sleeping quarters..." Solomon had slowed down his walking and was looking at the numbers on the door. "255... 257...259- here we go." It was a door on the left hand side that opened easily with the key card. "Yes, this is about right."  
  
"It looks good, Grandpa." The teen smiled lightly as they stepped into the small room that couldn't have been more than 12x7 feet. /I guess I shouldn't expect too much.../ Two small beds were pushed against the left and right walls with a window in between the two. Beneath the window was a small desk with a vanity mirror and two electrical outlets.  
  
The tri-colored haired male glanced inside the small bathroom. /Jeeze- this place is tiny...!/ He frowned and looked around again. /Well- as I said before- I shouldn't expect too much./ "I call this bed!" Yuugi smiled and threw his backpack onto the less-than-twin sized bed on the left and plopped down upon it. "This is cool, Grandpa. We should have a lot of fun."  
  
"Of course, Yuugi. I wanted to do something special for your birthday and this cruise seemed like the best idea. Well, let's see. The people haven't brought up our stuff yet... so lets go have something to eat and watch the ship pull out of the harbor."  
  
"Good idea." /Food... I'm starving.../  
  
"You've got your key card?"  
  
"Of course- in my pocket." The teen motioned to his jeans and stood up. Solomon was walking towards the door all ready when the young man looked out the window. There was the dock and the boarding station there- people still filing through the lines and up the escalator. /This can be a long day.../  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi walked patiently through ANOTHER line- this time at one of the two buffets the Motous had passed on their way towards the back of the ship. The entire place looked nice- better than the teen had seen in a while, but the pictures he'd seen of the inside looked much more done up than the actual thing. /At least the food tastes good.../ He carefully took his fork off his tray, stabbed a piece of potato which he consumed immediately, then looked around.  
  
The entire buffet area was done up in dark, but assorted colors- it looked jazzy. /I guess they really wanted to go with a musical theme on this ship./ The young man thought vaguely as he moved in the line to get a couple pieces of fruit which he placed neatly on his blue plastic tray. /Doesn't look too bad- crowded as hell, though./  
  
"C'mon, Yuugi- this way." Solomon was ahead of him and was leading the two towards the soda dispensers.  
  
"This place is really crowded, Grandpa." Yuugi was handed a cup from his relative which he filled with lemonade.  
  
"Of course it is. People have barely started coming in- and only the buffets are open during the day time today. Not until everyone is in the ship will the dining halls get opened."  
  
"Oh..." The two picked up their trays and headed towards the farthest corner of the dining hall, looking for a place to sit. Meanwhile, Yuugi's eyes wandered to the many people in the room. /Maybe I'll see that cute guy and his friend... but gosh- there's no one here my age.../ The teenager sighed, as they reached an empty and clean booth, his dark eyes darted to a couple of teenage boys sitting alone, with several plates of pizza around them.  
  
The two were chuckling amongst themselves- hardly aware of the crowds and noise around them and content to talking to the other. Occasionally they would laugh heartily.  
  
/Wow.../ Yuugi sat down and took his drink in hand, basically staring at the one who had caught his eye. A tri-colored hair young man with tanned skin and slightly defined muscles on his exposed arms. He wore a black white beater and black jeans and his red-ish eyes were captivating to the Motou.  
  
"Eat up, Yuugi. If we plan to see the ship leaving port we've gotta hurry!" Solomon was happily munching on his sandwich and drinking down his root beer. But Yuugi wasn't paying attention. The young man he was watching had a smile that made him want to melt- and he was talking animatedly to the teen next to him who had a more stoic expression. He was a brunette with cold blue eyes and was considerably taller than his friend- but nonetheless good looking. He wore a similar outfit, but this time had a white wife beater instead.  
  
"What are we planning to do tonight?" Yuugi broke the stare; making it too obvious could have "fatal" consequences.  
  
"Ah well, after we put our stuff away, we can walk around the ship and then on the itinerary I got faxed before we got here..." Solomon pulled a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket, reading it intently. "There's a welcoming party at the lounge at 9. We go to that after dinner." He folded the piece of paper back up and placed it neatly in his pocket.  
  
"Hmph..." /I hope I get to see that guy.../ Yuugi's eyes darted up to the other teenager who was laughing again while trying to munch on a piece of pizza. Then the male's eyes flicked in the Motou's direction, making eye contact. /Oh shit!/ Yuugi looked down again and nervously began picking at his food. /Just eat- it was nothing- just eat!/  
  
"You suddenly in a rush to eat up? The Hungry Bug must have bitten you a little later!" Solomon laughed and Yuugi frowned as he stared down at his meal.  
  
/Shut up, old man./ The food on his plate quickly disappeared- along with the pink lemonade  
  
"Ready to go now?" The patriarch slid out of the booth, Yuugi following closely behind. "Now- let's see..." The old man looked around, finally spotting the exit to the back of the ship. "Here we go!" Solomon led the way, Yuugi following as he stared at the ground- he'd pass the table with the young man that had given him immediate butterflies. And as they did, the teenager couldn't help but glance at him- their eyes connected but for a moment, and as Yuugi continued through the buffet, he broke their eye contact.  
  
/Stop it, Yuugi- you're being immature! You're turning 16- get a hold of yourself!/  
  
Once out in the humid air, the teenager felt as if he could breathe again. The small deck was crowded as well- littered with tables and people eating.  
  
"This way, Grandpa." The two headed to a staircase leading to the much bigger deck above them. Yuugi couldn't help but smile as they reached the upper floor. It was huge- the size of two basketball courts side by side- maybe even larger- and there were people everywhere, all waving to the people on the dock saying good bye.  
  
"Over here, Yuugi!" Solomon was leading them to the railing. "Stand there- I want a picture."  
  
"Ne?!"  
  
"Oh come on- I need a picture!"  
  
/You take a kagillion pictures you'll never use!/ "But Grandpa-"  
  
"No buts! Smile!" Yuugi leaned against the white railing, New Orleans skyline serving as a backdrop- and he smiled weakly. The picture was quickly snapped- and that's when the ship started to move. The crowds of people started to cheer and whistle and the teen took this as a cue to turn and look around. He crossed his arms over his chest, resting them on the railing.  
  
/Have fun, Yuugi.../ The young man smiled to himself as he watched white foam appear behind the ship as it slowly started to turn in it's spot in the Mississippi. /You know you'll have a HELL of a time with that old man around... But then again- there are some prospects./  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: I have no idea if there is an actual ship called The Waltz... it was just a name I thought of because I was listening to the Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz soundtrack. There are some pretty nice songs on there...! I recommend track 15: Perplexity. [sighs and falls over]  
  
[2] The halls were sorta narrow in some places... they weren't that bad once the luggage was cleared out of the hall, but on the first and last days... DAMN!  
  
No Updates till 25!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yuugi's first day there- and what he soon realizes about the trip! 


	3. Dreadful Realization

Finally around to updating this story- but don't mind me... ff.net wouldn't upload my chapter and therefore I didn't write for two weeks. But slowly- and surely- I'm getting around to it. Eventually I'll upload everything I'm lagging on... -_-.  
  
SILVER DRAGON: Lovestruck? Hmph- well- I guess. He's just seen a cute guy, that's all! [giggles evilly]  
  
PRINCESS STRAWBERRY: Immaturity? Yeah- I know what you mean. He's just giddy that's all! . riiight... ^_^.  
  
YOUKO DEMON: Um... well- I don't wanna spoil the story for you by saying when every one comes in- so I won't say. For now. Hehehe...  
  
SHENYA: Patience till the end? Yeah- true. But no updates for a long time? Well, I'll update as long as I'm not having to write constantly. But this fic will eventually get updated, so don't fret!  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: Lol... well- I KNOW I could have picked a better name for the cruiseliner, but I figured I needed to pay a tribute to Gundam Wing considering the BGM was being my inspiration at the moment. And besides, chick- you're giving me too much damn credit on my writing. As it, everything is all just stuck together- the words don't flow right to me -_- .  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Yes... bishies... [drool]  
  
CARTAS: Slightly OOC... yeah- I know... I'm trying to keep everyone at least a little more in character by what they actually SAY- not what they think. You never know everything the character is actually thinking in the manga or in the show, right?  
  
POISENDHEARTSNEVERCHANGE: You're confused on how I translated everything from my life to the writing, right? Um... well- I'd say it's about... 95% accurate with what happened to me for two reasons: 1) The lemon stuff didn't happen to me- it's just in there for both mass appeal and because it would have made more sense if it was happening to the actual characters... and 2) I don't remember EVERYTHING that happened to me on the trip, and therefore have to kinda make some quirks on my memories of what DID happen. But overall, it's pretty damn accurate. [nod nod]  
  
ED 'N LUCIFER: Ranty? Yeah- you're right. But that's what I'm good at writing, I guess. -_-.  
  
What else, what else? Nothing really, I guess... I guess I'll put this here....:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO- I don't own any of the bishies that roam the show- but the events happened ((well- as I was tellin' Poisenheartsneverchange... 95% of the stuff actually happened)) and therefore the "plot" is mine. [hangs a little Ryou plushie on the end of the sign to make it cute] Now go read!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessly: "Dreadful Realization"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuugi sighed to himself; who would have known putting away everything you'd packed for a week could be so boring? /I need to get out of here.../ The teenager refolded a pair of black cargo shorts and held them against his chest thoughtfully.  
  
According to the time on the nightstand clock, they'd been on the ship for almost 3 hours- and it was nearly 7. /I REALLY need to get out of here.../  
  
"Hey, Grandpa. I think I'm gonna take a little walk, okay?" Yuugi asked to the old man who was arranging things in the small closet they had to share.  
  
"Oh of course, Yuugi- you've been cooped up here all day. Just make sure to be back by around 7.45, alright? We've gotta get ready for dinner tonight." The older Motou smiled widely.  
  
"I don't have to dress up, do I?" The teenager set his folded shorts back onto his small bed then reached to the nightstand to stick his keycard in his pocket.  
  
"Not tonight, you don't- but we've gotta look presentable."  
  
"Hmph..." Yuugi sighed and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few..." He gave a small wave to his Grandfather and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.  
  
/Now that I'm finally out of there.../ He glanced from side to side- the entire hall seemed still so busy. Crew members were still bringing up bags to doors- there were still tons of bags littering the hall, and numerous doors were open with people coming in and out of them.  
  
Yuugi turned left, slipping his hands into his pockets as he made his way down the hall. He really had no idea where he was going- nor did he really care to know. The basic point of his walk: exploring. The seemingly endless rows of doors ended with a right hand turn towards stairs and elevators and signs indicating locations.  
  
/Harpy's Lounge- up a level... Skylight Faith Observation Deck- up two levels.../ The teen barely glanced at the signs as he started up the stairs. The sight that greeted him as soon as he climbed the stairs was of plants and an open view. The Mississippi River was still floating by and he could see the river banks slowly passing.  
  
The floor overall was very active. There were a few bars, a dance hall complete with disco ball and sound system, a casino, a video game arcade. But the two things that got his immediate attention were the Harpy's Lounge and what he'd missed before on the signs of directions: The Requiem Ball Room.  
  
The Harpy's Lounge was designed to look like a high class café. It had a small stage and booths through the entire room. And along the back wall was a bar where a quiet waiter worked, cleaning glasses and dusting off the different wine choices that lined the wall behind the counter.  
  
The Requiem Ball Room wasn't exactly a BALL ROOM. It was more of an amphitheater. Two stories- the first floor with circular booths and tables and a large stage with dark green curtains. The second story had movie theater like- rows of reclining chairs, all of matching green velvet lining. The walls had long oval windows on both sides and they lit the room with the sun.  
  
/I wanna go outside.../ Yuugi thought vaguely as he walked out one of the three exits on the top floor of the ball room. He remembered somehow that Solomon had said that they wouldn't be out of the river till late night- because of both the length of the river, but also the speed the ship was allowed to go in the area.  
  
Stepping onto the clear and bright elevator, Yuugi rode to the highest floor- but it wasn't as if he had much of a view. Only the cylinder-like area that included halls to the staterooms and the floor with the Ball Room and Harpy's Lounge. He was soon outside, though, and in comparison to how crowded it had been earlier in the day, it was pretty deserted on the main outer deck.  
  
/I like it like this.../ He took a deep breath and slipped his hands into his pockets, walking towards the stern of the ship. /I think I'm gonna come back here at night./ Yuugi smiled to himself, leaning against the rail and leaning his head back, wind ruffling his tri colored locks. /I wonder what my curfew is going to be, too.../ The teenager looked down at his watch- 7.30. /I better head back now- it'll take me at least 5 minutes to get back.../  
  
~*~*~  
  
The teen's fingers busied themselves on the buttons of his shirt as he glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Grandpa- can you bring over the gel?" He asked as he began to UN-button the small pear colored fastenings in annoyance.  
  
"Here you go, Yuugi. Are we going to be ready to go in 5 minutes?" The old man was spraying cologne onto his body and the scent was strong to the young man. He scrunched up his nose and proceeded to start arranging his slightly wet three colors of hair into their usual hair style.  
  
"Yeah- sure."  
  
"Oh- and Yuugi, make sure to button that shirt up." The teenager looked down at what he was wearing. A pair of levi cargo shorts that went past his knees, a white wife beater- and an open light blue short sleeve button down shirt.  
  
"But it looks good this way..." He glanced at the mirror and continued to fix his hair.  
  
"No it doesn't- it looks like you're advertising. Button up that shirt."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't 'but' me, Yuugi. Button up that shirt because it's not appropriate for dinner." And the old man turned and went to fiddling with his clothes.  
  
/What the hell?!/ The teenager thought bitterly as he leaned down to the sink and washed his hands, reaching for the toothpaste and his toothbrush soon afterwards. /He has no right to tell me how to wear my clothes.../ He began to brush his teeth vigorously. /Besides- look at the shit he's wearing- he has no right to talk to me./  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two waited somewhat "patiently" outside the dining hall. Well- Solomon was waiting patiently, but Yuugi was squeamish. Solomon had forced his grandson to button up his shirt all the way to the collar and if anything, that was a "fashion disaster".  
  
/Hurry up... open the damn DOOR!/ The young man screamed silently- and as if by magic, their 5 minute wait came to an end when the waiters opened the door to one of the ship's two dinning halls.  
  
It was fancy. /Oh damn.../ His grandfather was being let to a table near the windows where a couple sat talking between themselves.  
  
"Hello." Solomon said in his somewhat-chirpy mood. The couple looked up and smiled.  
  
"I take it we're sharing a table with you." The male said and smiled.  
  
"Yes we are, yes we are. Hell- nice to meet you- I'm Solomon Motou." The two shook hands. "This is my grandson- Yuugi Motou. He's here for his birthday." The blond male nodded and the teenager shook his hand.  
  
/Just TELL the whole world it's my birthday. You don't know when to shut your damn mouth!/ Yuugi smiled and picked a seat next to his grandfather.  
  
"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya- and this is my friend, Mai Valentine[1]." The woman smiled and gave Yuugi a small wave.  
  
"How old you turning, kid?" Mai rested her elbow on the edge of the table and asked the young man across from her who looked down at his hands and smiled to himself.  
  
"16."  
  
"16? You look a lot younger than that. But it must be a tactic to use against the women- seeing on how cute you look." She winked and went back to drinking her water.  
  
"Th-thanks." Yuugi reached forward and took his crystal glass cup and swirled his water in his glass. He brought it to his lips but was soon stopped.  
  
"You should probably put a lemon slice in that before you drink it." A woman's voice said and he looked up to see two people standing besides their table- more people to sit with them.  
  
/Wow- she looks good.../ Yuugi put his glass down to look at the two people who were to join them. A man and woman with slightly olive colored skin, some sort of Middle East descent, who had a definite knack for making everything they did graceful. The male didn't look to be over 25- and neither did the female.  
  
"Hello, I'm Shadi. This is my wife, Isis." Yuugi couldn't take his eyes off the turban on his head, but decided it would be rude to stare. Everyone shook hands and Isis merely bowed slightly before her husband pulled back her chair for her to sit. The entire table was full now and the waiter was soon taking down drink orders. He handed everyone their menu and everyone was left to contemplating their meal choices.  
  
"What are you going to order, Grandpa?" Yuugi asked softly as he starred at the list of foods he couldn't even pronounce.  
  
"Chef's Daily Menu." He pointed at a rather large rectangle at the top of one of the lists. "If you're ever wondering what to order- go with that. There's always the best things on there." He smiled at his grandson and closed his menu.  
  
"I- I guess I'll get that..."  
  
"Hmph- Yuugi." Mai said softly, catching the teen's attention to the lemon slice that he'd placed inside his water glass.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're pretty brave on deciding to come on this cruise around this time of year."  
  
"Why's that?" The woman laughed lightly, taking her own glass and swirling it out of what looked like habit.  
  
"Well- I haven't seen anyone your age on here the entire day. Didn't school start not that long ago?"  
  
/Ah shit./ The teenager smirked lightly and nodded. "I guess I get a vacation from people, too." /I'm stuck here with this old man and no one here?!/ He took a sip of his slightly citrus-y drink and smiled. /Oh... no... no... I don't know if I'm ready to take this long without other people!/  
  
"Is everyone ready to order?" The waiter came back and was soon taking orders.  
  
/Oh... someone just shoot me now... please?/  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: Okay, um... I had to either make them "friends" or I had to make them a couple. So I made someone else be the couple- and well, kept these two FRIENDS. Nothing is implied people! I don't really agree with... yeah. -_-. They're just friends.  
  
And um... yeah- no updates till I get 45. ((damn. 45...!)) Maybe I should take quotas off this story- it's not like I won't get enough to update -_-. 


	4. Well Here I Am

Before I start my usual replies, I have a little bit of preaching to do. Thursday the Supreme Court of the United States repealed a law against sodomy between homosexuals in the privacy of their own homes. Now- a lot of controversy is going on because of this- but people please remember, always have hope! This act may lead finally to homosexual marriages and it may at least end a lot of the anti- homosexual feelings. So everyone, please see it as a new beginning! ((and don't say you don't support same sex couples or why else would you be reading this fic? [waves her rainbow colored flag] Hehehe...))  
  
Okay- I think I'm allowed to stare in bewilderment at all my reviewers O.O damn. Replies!:  
  
YOKOU DEMON: "just shoot me now"? Yeah- a very popular thought... I was pissed, I'll tell you that much.  
  
SILVER DRAGON: [laughs] well, at least your old man is amusing, right? Be grateful- Yuugi and I aren't very fortunate...  
  
KAY B TOYAS: o.O You don't like the suspense? Well, things are starting to happen and later chapters will probably be more to your liking. I'm trying to develop the plot!  
  
SHADOWSPECTER: Lol- you know the pain? Yeah- it just sucks because you really can't do anything extravagant with parents and grandparents around... [sigh] I wish I COULD have Yuugi throw Solomon off that damn ship. It would make for a very exciting story ^_~.  
  
REIN: Yeah- a lot of reviews... I should stop putting quotas on this story... [sigh]  
  
JEI: Okay- in response to your question... um... if I would update sooner if you posted two reviews? Probably not! I mean- just meeting quotas tells me I need to update- but nothing more than that... But yeah- a lot of teenagers have that cynical mindframe- it just differs in how they express this in the end that makes them different.  
  
PRINCESS STRAWBERRY: Suicidal? Probably..!  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Haunting me? Eep!  
  
SHENYA: Well, someone shows up in this chapter. But... yeah. [shrug]  
  
DARK FAEIRIE: Thanks for sending me an e-mail review! Yeah, I know ff.net wasn't letting people review for a little while- got me so freakin' pissed... but it should be alright now for you now.  
  
Okay- Bakura is slightly OOC in this chapter- but I tried not to make him so... cheerful? He's "acceptable" in this chapter, but don't worry- he'll get his usual spunk and overall bitchy-ness back later on, don't you worry. Oh- and there's some Bakura/Yuugi hinting- but not much. It's just a hint of it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Um... I don't own YGO... nor do I own those thongs that those women were wearing in the show on the cruise ship... Which were a little freaky considering how those women were dancing O.O  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessly: Well- Here I Am  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was all ready the second day on the trip and there were two things that Yuugi had all ready learned: 1- Old people were really boring. 2- Having no one else to "play" with was boring as well. And as he stood out in the Caribbean night air, he felt nothing but spite at his grandfather.  
  
/Oh- "let's go on your birthday!" Yeah right, old man. You were doing this as a form of torture for me- this entire trip is a failure!/ The slender teen leaned against the white railings of the stern of the cruise ship, draping his arms over and starring out into the darkness they were traveling in.  
  
The first two days were exactly what he envisioned during dinner on the first night- lonesome and boring. He'd gone to bed that night trying to think of things he could possibly do to ease that, but the results were useless.  
  
He'd tried the small arcade- but the games were old and stale. He tried joining his grandfather in some of his "activities"; watching endless hours of bingo did nothing for his state. He hadn't even found ANY of the cute guys he'd seen on the first day- he was desperate for company of ANY kind besides the fellow Motou. The constant nagging was driving him insane.  
  
/At least we're stopping in Jamaica the day after tomorrow.../ A small chuckle escaped him as his eyes wandered to the starry sky. /I heard it's supposed to be INTERESTING there./  
  
~*~*~  
  
The young man sat at one of the benches looking out to the ocean alone, eating his plate of California roll sushi quietly and in peace. He hummed along to Ayumi Hamasaki on his CD player, not really minding the passing people. Yuugi had stacked that particular bench as his own- and although it wasn't official, he instantly got upset when he saw someone else sitting there.  
  
The day had started just like the two previous ones. Wake up around 8, go to the buffet and eat breakfast with his grandfather who afterwards would walk around the outer deck once before going back to his cabin and taking a nap. Yuugi would be left to wander aimlessly through the ship on his own, sometimes stopping in the Requiem Ball Room and listening to the small games the ship would host. Bingo and other small games to keep some of the older people entertained. They weren't all bad though- some were dance lessons that would be hilarious. Afterwards he'd retreat to his familiar bench with a drink and just stare out at the ocean.  
  
But on that third day, someone caught his eye as he made his way up the elevator and to the outer deck doors. The snow haired young man he'd seen that reminded him of Ryou.  
  
Yuugi's eyes immediately stayed glued to the slender figure who was moving out of the way for a group of females who were laughing and gossiping loudly. /I wanna talk to him./ He smiled lightly. /If I do something exciting this trip it'll be hunting down that guy and talking to him./  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group of people were all laughing in their booth, watching the show in the small amphitheater; it was designed to be like a Las Vegas musical show. A white, long haired man [1] with terrible Spanish [2] was the star of the show along with a short curly haired brunette who had an incredible singing voice. And along side them were dancers with giant headdresses and flamboyant makeup, dancing in high heeled boots and thongs.  
  
/I wonder if they're REALLY uncomfortable in that.../ Yuugi chuckled to himself as the theater began to applaud at the last number of the evening. /It must be funny as hell to watch the practices...!/ The teen turned in his seat and glanced over at the people in the booth. Everyone from their table in the dining room had agreed to go together and watch the show. Solomon was talking to Mai who was getting her camera ready for something, Shadi and Isis were wrapped in each other's arms whispering to each other, and Jounouchi was sitting next to him, still clapping for the women dancing in thongs.  
  
"So what'd ya think, Yuugi?" The blond still had a smile plastered on his face as he glanced down at the young man.  
  
"It was different..."  
  
"That's all? That was awesome! I wanna see the show again!" He laughed and playfully patted the top of Yuugi's head.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"So are we going now, Yuugi?" Solomon suddenly asked, standing up and stretching. The entire ball room was lit and people were exiting on all sides of their particular booth when the teenager stood and stretched as well.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a little walk before I come into bed. My legs are really blah right now." The old man nodded and turned to the rest of the group, talking to them all. The young man took this as a hint that he was excused as he made his way out with the bustling crowds who were talking about the show they had just seen. He glanced at his watch- 11 pm- the usual time he went out to the stern of the ship at night so just sit out in the warm air and look at the stars.  
  
Going to a set of stairs, the teenager's eyes were wandering- and as he started to climb up, his eyes immediately caught onto a familiar lock of silver hair and his heart skipped a beat. /There he is!/ Yuugi stopped in his tracks and stared. The young man was one story down and making his way up; he was by himself and apparently not really paying attention to where he was going. /C'mon, Yuugi- do it now or else you'll never do this!/  
  
The short teenager made his way back down the stairs and took a deep breath, calling out to the other teen. "Hello?" The male stopped and looked at him, slightly confused. They were 20 feet away and there was no one else in their immediate area. "Hi- um... do you wanna hang out a little bit?" The Motou's tone was betraying how frightened he was inside. But the silver haired male smirked lightly and nodded.  
  
"Sure- whatever." Yuugi could feel a blush creeping onto his face but he tried to ignore it as the young man started to walk with him up the stairs and onto the outer deck.  
  
The wind at night seemed to always be warm and humid and that was something the tri color haired young man appreciated. He didn't need a jacket, and he could go outside in shorts and a t shirt with no problem.  
  
The two made their way slowly to the back of the ship, finally stopping at the railing and looking down at the white foamy wake the cruise ship left behind. "I'm Yuugi." The teen spoke softly, not looking up at the other young man.  
  
"I'm Bakura."  
  
"It's a nice name. You look like someone I know from home." Yuugi smiled to himself- he was trying his best to keep the conversation light and wasn't sure of how well it was all going.  
  
"Home? Where do you come from?" Bakura leaned against the rail and draped his arms over in a similar fashion Yuugi was doing.  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Really? I come from there as well." He smiled. "Strange for two Japanese kids to end up on a cruise ship in New Orleans."  
  
"Tell me about it... but I didn't really pick this place to come to. My grandfather did- and I'm sort of resenting him for it."  
  
"Why? This ship isn't that bad."  
  
"Don't lie- it's boring." Yuugi sighed. "I have nothing to do but walk around aimlessly through this ship and I haven't met anyone else here besides the people at my table at dinner and you. I'm desperate." Bakura laughed and cast a glance at the shorter male.  
  
"I feel for you. I at least have a friend coming with me. But yeah- he thinks it's boring here as well. All we do is walk around and eat. Not very spectacular. Why did you come this time of year?"  
  
"Because my grandpa wanted to celebrate my birthday..."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"I'm turning 16 in a couple days."  
  
"Well congratulations."  
  
"Oh don't say that... this trip is a disaster..." Yuugi sighed and sat down on the wooden deck, crossing his legs Indian style and hugging the white bars in front of him.  
  
"A disaster?" Bakura sat besides him and the Motou was fully aware of their proximity. "At least you met someone, right?" The last few words were whispered and they sent chills down Yuugi's spine.  
  
"H-hai..." He answered, somewhat afraid to look at the brown eyes that were surely on his blushing face.  
  
"Now you've just gotta lighten up." Bakura smirked and draped an arm over Yuugi's thin shoulders. "The first step is to unbutton those top two buttons on your shirt and you would've all ready made progress." Yuugi laughed at this, his fingers going up to unbutton the small fastenings.  
  
"See what staying here with your grandfather can do to you?" He smiled at Bakura who had pulled away and was now leaning forward on the bars.  
  
"Yeah." There was a comfortable silence as they sat there with the wind ruffling both of their hair. "I think you need to make the most of this trip..." Bakura suddenly said out of nowhere, staring out into black sky. "The trip ends in 4 days and then we'll be back in good old Japan." He smirked lightly. "Not that I'm complaining. But... I'd make this trip memorable even for myself."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: Pegasus? Eep!  
  
[2]: As a Mexican, I was actually a little embarrassed at his Spanish... But whatever- at least he tried, right?  
  
Um... I'm not leaving a quota considering it's never gonna be a problem...!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The trip to Jamaica and.... [leaves everyone hanging] MUAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. My New Vice

Alright- this is a very... choppy chapter. I had to do a lot of time-fast- fowarding-stuff... so that everything would work. But- it does and I hope it's good! ^_^. People were asking for it... so with some editing, everything worked out nicely! But yeah- replies!:  
  
SILVER DRAGON: Peggy saying something in Mexican? O.o is there a language called Mexican? [blinks and shrugs]  
  
SHENYA: Finally gets to meet someone? Ah well- continue reading...  
  
YOUKO DEMON: Yes- Pegasus in a musical... I dunno- just seems like some crazy thing he'd do!  
  
PRINCESS STRAWBERRY: Uh... NOW.  
  
IMMORTAL MEMORIES: Um... no... I'm not a local... did you read any of my ANs? Because I think I mentioned that I was just.... um... VISITING the area for the cruise? I think I wrote that somewhere... um... yeah... [scratches head]  
  
VEGAKITTY: Hun, yes- this is a YY/Y fic... just wait- this is how the week happened- and if I said that it was going to be a YY/Y fic, then it's GOING TO BE a YY/Y fic. Trust me a little!  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: I don't think you'll get very many more Bakura/Yuugi moments from here on out... I could have dragged out the night with the two, but I figured it would be wise to end it there... [shrug] he'll show up later on, though.  
  
NEKOSTAR: [drool] aww... Bakura....  
  
Alright- I wrote a really long chapter for everyone... and it WAS going to be longer- but I was itching to put this up all ready so it's here... yeah.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No- I don't *HATE* Jamaica- I just really dislike it. If you manage to read all of the AN at the end of the fic, I think you'll understand why. Yes- the last scene was going to keep going- but I didn't wanna write anymore- but yes- next chapter should be good. And my disclaimer is.... NO I DON'T OWN YGO!!! [grumbles and huggles her Ryou plushie] I just... yeah- I just don't own it. -_-.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessy: "My New Vice"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The teenager awoke to the rustling within the small cabin he shared with his grandfather- who was actually being extremely rude in waking him up by knocking things over and almost tripping in their small confines.  
  
"Mornin', Yuugi." Solomon seemed extremely upbeat and without a care for the time as he continued to get dressed.  
  
"Ohayo..." The young man yawned as he sat up. For once he'd taken advantage of his late night curfew and was somewhat thankful he hadn't been interrogated by his relative. The entire night had been spent talking to Bakura- and it wasn't as if the topics were odd or flamboyant, they were things that made sense to the Motou. Their conversation had bounced from sports to their favorite singers- and to school. /He'd be an interesting person to keep in touch with.../ Yuugi had thought vaguely when he'd climbed into bed the night before.  
  
But all that was behind him now as Solomon continued to make noise that morning. "Why are you up...." Yuugi stretched. "...so early?"  
  
"It's not early, Yuugi- you're just up late. It's all ready 10! You've missed breakfast." The old man was gathering things into a backpack- camera, sunscreen, and a couple bandanas [1].  
  
"Oh... gomen..." The teenager slid out of bed and yawned again, walking to his small suit case to pull out clothes for the day and shampoo for a shower.  
  
"It's alright- just hurry up or else we'll be late for the excursion."  
  
"Excursion?" Yuugi asked as he moved past his grandfather and into the small bathroom.  
  
"Of course, Yuugi. Didn't you look outside?"  
  
"No..." The teen was arranging his things inside the sink for easy access. "Why?"  
  
"The ship's stopped- we're in Jamaica."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah- now hurry up and put on something comfortable- today is gonna be a long day with the tour I've planned."  
  
/Oh yey./  
  
~*~*~  
  
/Damn it- turn off the damn air conditioner!/ The teenager shivered in his seat on the small tour bus as it bounced down the paved streets of Jamaica, making it's way quickly down the left side of the road [2].  
  
"And this is where Queen Elizabeth II came and gave us a speech. We call it Elizabeth Monument!" The bus stopped for the millionth time in their 45 minute ride, pulling to the side of the road to admire yet another small plaque that was embedded into the soft brown earth before starting up again.  
  
/Why the hell do they admire that woman so much?/ Yuugi curled away from the ice cold stream of air that was pointed directly at his chest; his efforts were futile and Yuugi was still extremely cold.  
  
"We'll be stoppin' at a local stand here on the road. Ya' can stretch ya legs and go to the bathroom- ya'll have 20 minutes before we have to get back on the bus and finish up at the falls."  
  
/Falls? What falls?/ But Yuugi's mind suddenly drifted as the bus pulled over once again, between a small shack that was selling wooden statuettes and a convenience store. The wooden statuettes caught his attention, though. They were... small carved men with giant penises. They were wooden dildos. /What the hell...?/ [3]  
  
Yuugi knew he was starring with a slight blush on his face before he turned away from the window to look at his grandfather. Solomon was gathering a few things and was beginning to climb out of the tour bus. "Wait for me...!" Yuugi called as he followed the old man out to the humid Jamaican air. /So... hot.../ The teenager winced as he stretched.  
  
"Wait here, Yuugi- I'll be back in a minute." And the old man was off- probably to the bathrooms.  
  
And curiosity took the best of him right then; Yuugi was walking around the small bus, looking at the luscious green vegetation and the clear blue sky- and occasionally sneaking glances to the women who were also curiously pointing at the wooden "statuettes". /I wonder if those hurt.../ He slowly walked towards the shack in an evasive way, aiming for an old man sitting in a lawn chair nearby selling necklaces.  
  
"All necklaces are here for donations." The old man spoke in a gruff voice and thick accent as he displayed the stranded "beads". They were actually dyed seeds of different varieties and shapes. "They were made by school children trying to earn money for new books." Yuugi sighed lightly- school children? It was an odd excuse in his mind, but it didn't stop him from pulling out a few dollars and picking one of the necklaces up.  
  
"Here you go." He handed the money to the old man and slipped the seed- beaded necklace over his neck- and again his eyes darted to the crowd of women around the wooden dildos. /Aw damn- I need to get a life.../ The short teen decided to make his way back to the entrance of the bus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
/Why did I have to get stuck with this old man? Why?/ His arms were draped over the railing of the wooden deck as he starred down at the rushing water. When he'd heard the tour bus lady say "the falls", he'd assumed it was to see huge waterfalls- but now he took that back completely. The excursion was to a waterfall that people could climb up- and what was Yuugi stuck doing? Watching the crowds do it- and not him.  
  
"Aw, Yuugi- don't look so glum- just enjoy the sunlight!" Solomon spoke cheerfully as he munched on a granola bar. "Just because I forgot to tell you to bring your bathing suit doesn't mean anything. You wouldn't want to be with those people- look at how wet they're getting!" The teenager was trying his hardest to not snap.  
  
/I'd rather be wet down there and climbing up a damn waterfall than be stuck here with you!/ The young man took a drink from his water bottle and sighed. /That looks like fun.../ "How long until we go back onto the ship? It's getting really hot out here." /And if I was actually told what I was going to do here, I wouldn't be- because I'd be in the fucking water!/  
  
"Hmph- well, the people still have quite a ways to climb up- we're probably gonna spend another hour here- and then the bus is going to go to a place where we can shop for souvenirs... and then we're going back to the ship. And yes, I know it's hot- but it's nice and toasty and makes me feel good. Maybe we can get a tan!"  
  
/Maybe... not./  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi's steps were shaky as he and his grandfather walked towards the tall ship docked along the Jamaican coast. The entire experience there had been... scary. As much as he wanted to believe the people were nice, the more he was convinced that he wanted to be safely back on the ship and sailing back towards New Orleans.  
  
After the boring two hours at the waterfalls where Yuugi did actually get a light tan, the tour bus had taken its crowds to a crowded area of the country that the tour bus lady had affectionately called "my town".  
  
The entire experience had been overwhelming. As soon as the bus was unloaded, they were bombarded by people trying to sell them things that would undoubtedly be useless. It was particularly frightening for Yuugi because when he wasn't looking, a man grabbed onto his wrist and began tying a bracelet on it with force [4]. After pulling away quickly, the young Motou had stuck by his grandfather for the rest of the small excursion.  
  
Even the ordeal of SITTING ON A STATIONARY BUS had been odd. Yuugi had been fed up with the annoying badgering and as he sat down on the barely full tour bus, a man suddenly scarred him by knocking on the window of the bus and trying to sell his goods. The teenager had had enough.  
  
/Oh finally.../ His breathing calmed down as the two Motous walked back onto The Waltz and were being led through the lower decks towards their rooms. /Back... away from that place.../ The teenager sighed as they arrived at their room, plopping down atop his single bed.  
  
"That place was... odd." Yuugi moved to the window and motioned to the dock and the vivid Jamaican city beyond it.  
  
"Yes- it was. Well- I'm gonna take a little nap- that day left me tired." Solomon was stretching as he laid down on his own bed.  
  
"Oh... okay- I'm going to walk around. I need food." The old man nodded as he adjusted in his bed and yawned.  
  
/What to do, what to do...?/ The teen closed the door behind him and looked around. The hall was mostly empty, but occasionally people coming back from the mainland walked past.  
  
Soon he found himself in the Requiem Ball Room- it was empty and quiet and all Yuugi did was sit in one of the booths staring at the stage. Another dull reminder of how pointless this trip had been for him.  
  
/It can't keep being like this.../ The Motou thought vaguely as he pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them. /I have to do what I can- just like Bakura said. Hmph... I wonder where he is?/ A small smile slipped onto his lips as he recalled the porcelain-like face and sharp features. /Well- he's probably enjoying this little excursion to Jamaica better than I did.../ One of his fingers slipped to the seed necklace that hung loosely around his neck. /Oh well, though- what did I expect?/  
  
The small figure stood up from the booth, heading out of the ball room and in the direction of his usual spot which at the time faced the dock. But it was then that he noticed a tall, slender young man sitting at a seat nearby, looking out towards the dock as well. /Uh oh.../ The teenager slowed his steps and eventually came to a stop in a spot behind where the other teen could see him.  
  
/Should I sit there? What if he sees me? Will he get bothered?/ His odd sense of possession of his spot seemed to have disappeared and he was in awe of what may happen. /What if nothing happens?/ And then Bakura's odd words seemed to drift back to him- make it count. /Ah- screw it./ Yuugi straightened his back and walked towards his favorite spot, sat in the chair and looked outside- no longer caring about the handsome teenager sitting only 5 feet away.  
  
/Should I even talk to him?/ The thought came easily as he recognized the cold blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, and taunt muscles under a white wife beater. It had been the male he'd seen laughing avidly with who he supposed was a friend on the first day of the cruise. /"make it count"- that's what Bakura said. It's not like I'll see these people ever again./ He smirked, then dropped his arms into his lap, slipping off his watch and sliding it into his pocket.  
  
"Hey- do you know what time it is?" Yuugi asked softly, catching the stoic teen's attention. His expression showed that he was sizing up the other male before he replied.  
  
"It's almost 3." The brunette turned to look out the window again and was silent.  
  
"Oh- um... thanks." Yuugi turned to look out the window once again, slightly intimidated. /Oh that went well.../  
  
"This place fuckin' sucked..." The male muttered under his breath- but obviously loud enough for Yuugi to hear.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Hmph. I hate to say that I'm actually overjoyed to be back on this damn ship." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You don't like the ship?" /I understand why.../  
  
"What- do you?" His frost colored eyes turned to Yuugi's.  
  
"Not particularly. There's nothing to do." The tri colored haired male glanced back out at the dock. /We're actually having a conversation- *wow*./ The taller male suddenly reached over and stuck his hand out.  
  
"My name's Seto Kaiba. And you are...?"  
  
"Yuugi Motou." The two shook hands and then Seto pulled away, readjusting himself in his chair.  
  
"Who are you here with?" He was staring out the window as he spoke.  
  
"Just my grandfather... you?"  
  
"I'm here with my little brother and best friend who's here with his dad."  
  
"Oh..." Yuugi was striving as best he could to keep the conversation going. He wasn't about to let someone to talk to slip away in his fingers. "I don't think I've seen you around very much- probably on the first day, though-"  
  
"Seto- you ready to go?" A silky voice suddenly asked that interrupted the conversation.  
  
/Who the hell was..../ Yuugi's eyes widened and his heart immediately began to thump in his ears as he turned in his seat and looked up at another teenager- this one with a t-shirt with a fox from a vaguely familiar motorcycle company, light blue loose levis, and an immensely beautiful set of red eyes.  
  
/This is the guy..../ The Motou and the stranger made eye contact and the few seconds were silent, both unaware of the strange look Seto was giving them.  
  
"Yeah- I'm ready to... go...?" Seto slowly asked as he tried to recapture his friend's attention. Then the slightly tanned male blinked and the moment was over.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you two." The red eyed male chuckled lightly and he scratched the back of his head in slight nervousness.  
  
"No- it was alright." Yuugi smiled and looked back outside. "I was just talking a little bit to your friend."  
  
"Yeah..." Seto still felt slightly out of place, but he continued anyway. "Yuugi- this is my best friend Yami- Yami, this is Yuugi." The two teenagers looked at each other then shook hands.  
  
/This is awkward.../ Yuugi felt himself start to blush as he glanced out the window again. "Nice to meet you, Yami."  
  
"Likewise." Yami pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat between Seto and Yuugi, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "So what were you guys talking about?"  
  
"How much this place sucked ass." Seto spoke in downright spite and there was an angry sneer on his stoic face.  
  
"It did, didn't it? I don't think I ever want to come to this place again..." Yami frowned then leaned back in his seat, sliding forward to recline in it.  
  
"I guess it gave us something to do, right?" Yuugi said in a slightly more upbeat tone, earning confused looks from the two friends. /Why the hell am I giving this dump more credit?/  
  
"You're nuts, Yuugi." Yami smiled lightly. "But I guess it's true. There's nothing here to look forward to."  
  
/I may be nuts, Yami-chan./ Yuugi felt himself blush lightly as he turned out to the window. /But I think I've just found something here to look forward to./  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: I just can't imagine Yuugi and Solomon in hats... sorry!  
  
[2]: I dun know what side of the road Japanese people drive on... anyone?  
  
[3]: Yes- you read right. They were sorta... yeah- a little scary.  
  
[4]: Dude- when someone out of nowhere grabs onto you and starts trying to make you buy something that you really don't want, you get freaked out. I almost hit the guy- it was really scary!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The rest of the day! 


	6. Midnight Glimpse of Happiness

Konnichiwa, minnaaaa! Okay- so this chapter was originally supposed to be tacked on to the last chapter- but due to length and stuff... it didn't.... and actually I had decided to tack this onto the next chapter- but that would be really long too... so there's one more chapter SORTA added. Sorta. But yeah- REPLIES!:  
  
YOUKO DEMON: Lol- yeah- last chapter was surprisingly short, ne? And yes... Jamaica is on my list of NOT TO GO EVER AGAIN. [sighs] I mean- it would have been nice if I actually had FUN. But I didn't- so yeah.  
  
SHENYA: Yup- more Yami!  
  
SPINED DRAGON: The seeds for a gun? Lol [glances at her neckolaces] you know- I actually bought 3- one for me and one for my grandparents... I think I got them for like... 5 dollars... [tilts head] and yeah- a few of them could be used for like a BB gun or something...  
  
YKARZEL: [sighs] Those people are really freaky when they put stuff on you... I was like... HELL-S-NO! I knew he was gonna try and make me buy it once it was on me. Tie it so tight I can't get it off and then tell me I owe him 10$! Yeah right!  
  
PRINCESS STRAWBERRY: Yes- fluff! [sighs] but no good stuff for at least a couple chapters ^_^.  
  
SOULDREAMER: My favorite part doesn't come for another 2 chapters, though... [sigh]  
  
CARTAS: [blush] thanks for reading my story and stuff. I dunno- I guess that's why I WANTED to write the story. It was nice when it happened and I can remember it through my writing. ^_^.  
  
FANTASYMICHELLE: Action? Ah- I guess. [shrugs]  
  
DARKSPIDER: What else? Well- we see Yami and Yuugi hang out and stuff and stuff! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. And yes- grandparents and parents just embarrass you when you're TRYING to find friends. [sigh] You'll see in this chapter.  
  
TIMOLIA: "Yuugi is so gay it's not even funny". Where the hell did that come from? I'm offended, hun.  
  
HAKKAI-GOJYO-GOKU-SANZO: Damn your ID is a mouthful... -_-.  
  
SILVERLILY AKA BLOOD MOON: Yeah- a lot of people told me the sarcasm is true to themselves. We're f*ckin' teenagers- of course it's natural to us! We can't help it!  
  
POISONEDHEARTSNEVERCHANGE: You think I should have kept going on about those dildos? Lol- well some people wouldn't have liked that! Besides, I can't be 100% sure that's what they were used for, so I didn't go into detail, ya know?  
  
AKA TALENTLESS: [chuckles] Um... let's see... yes- I still mentally swear everything around me; I can't be COMPLETELY sure they were dildos- but they certainly looked it ((I mean- how can you NOT think that!?)); and no quotas on this story. The reviews I have have all ready surpassed my expectations and It's sorta scary ^_^.  
  
Wow- a lot of people got replies this time through... Anyway-  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I don't own anything or why the hell would I spend my time writing FANfiction? And besides- why does everyone always put disclaimers? This is ff.net, for crissakes! We all ready don't own anything! Arg!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessly: "Midnight Glimpse of Happiness"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So what have you guys been doing this entire trip?" Yuugi asked softly as the three made their way down the somewhat empty cruise ship halls and towards the buffet area.  
  
"Eating, sleeping, and walking around." Seto spoke simply as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked outside at the still landscape to the left of the hall- Jamaica was still sprawled off to their view. "We found out you can live off pizza for a surprisingly long time." At this the smallest teen giggled lightly, catching Yami's eye as they continued.  
  
"Well- we've done a lot of the eating- but we've also been running away from this one guy... I mean- as much as he MIGHT be a nice guy... he's just..." Yami frowned to himself and reached up, scratching the base of his forehead from which three different color locks of hair emerged.  
  
"Running away?" Yuugi asked as they reached the set of stairs right outside the buffet.  
  
"Well he's just been following Seto and I around for this entire trip. It's really getting on my nerves. He looks a little freaky, I think." And suddenly he stopped, looking ahead of them. "Yuugi- can you do me a favor?" He didn't even look at the smaller teen as he spoke.  
  
"Um... sure- what is it?" Yuugi barely had the words out before felt Yami's warm slender fingers entwined with those of his left hand. /Oh my god... what... Is he...?/  
  
"Stay quiet, Yuugi." Yami whispered with a small smile, and the three continued.  
  
/Oh I see.../ The Motou looked down at their entwined hands, then straight forward and up the stairs where another slender teenager stood resting against the handrail, studying Yami with a face of hunger and downright lust. He wore a loose pair of black cargo pants and an un-tucked short sleeve blue button down shirt that had its top 3 buttons undone, exposing his tanned chest. The stranger's hair was similar in color to spun gold and its fashion was... spiked. His entire hair was made into a much more dramatic lift than Yuugi's or Yami's and he had lavender pupils that were very aggressive under his sharply defined eyes. [1]  
  
/He looks... yeah- he looks good but kinda scary.../ Yuugi unconsciously pressed closer to Yami as the three walked onto the landing of the stairs and stepped into the cool air of the indoors buffet.  
  
"Are we clear yet, Seto?" Yami whispered as they rounded a corner that would set them in view of the entire dining area.  
  
"Yeah." The brunette cast a look around.  
  
"Thank you, Yuugi." Yami's fingers slowly let go of the Motou's small hand and were placed inside Yami's jeans pockets. "I know that must have seemed weird- and I know we just met each other- but I think I'd do a lot of strange things to make that guy think I'm with someone else. He needs to back the hell off."  
  
/Strange things, huh? Ah- I guess it was nice while it lasted./ Yuugi smiled and nodded, looking around, immediately acting as if the short connection of flesh hadn't affected him. But in reality, it sent his mind working on infinite possibilities on what he could do with this other teenager "stranded" on a boring cruise.  
  
"I'm gonna get some ice cream." Yuugi suddenly said. "You guys want some?"  
  
"Sure." Seto said in a very firm manner before walking ahead of the two. "Better than pizza right around now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi sat somewhat giddy in his dining room chair, eating the parfait he had as dessert in a surprisingly speedy fashion.  
  
"Yuugi- don't choke down your food, dude. You shouldn't be in a rush or anything." Jounouchi spoke in a joking manner as he ate his own dessert of vanilla crème pie.  
  
"Oh... yeah- you're right." The tri colored haired teenager set down his fork and stared down at his near empty container.  
  
"I think Yuugi just wants to get away from all of us." Solomon laughed heartily, earning a strange look from everyone at the table. "Little Yuugi met someone on the ship today- he wants to go and play with his new friends."  
  
/AH! SHUT THE HELL UP!/ The teenager could feel his cheeks turn a painful light pink. Earlier that evening he knew his grandfather would find out about the new people he'd met- and it was true, he did. On the way back to Yuugi's cabin after spending a few hours together, Solomon had decided that exact minute to step out of their little room and see the Motou walking with two other males who were escorting him "home". He'd instantly regretted having Yami and Seto walk him to his room.  
  
"They're nice people, Grandpa." Yuugi said lightly, picking up his fork once again and beginning to eat.  
  
"Ah well- you won't be able to meet them right away, anyway." At this the young male's head snapped up to stare at his relative across their table.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well there's a cocktail party tonight in the ball room and we're going there for a little while- and then you can go meet your friends or whatever."  
  
"But I don't want to go to that party..." Yuugi's thoughts slipped from his lips and he instantly regretted it with the look that was soon cast on him by his grandfather.  
  
"You're going, Yuugi- I won't have you run around with strangers when you're supposed to be with me for at least a little while after dinner." The teenager nodded solemnly and ate the rest of his dessert in silence.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the entire table was preparing to leave together for the ball room. "Hey- cheer up, Yuugi." Jounouchi nudged the said male in the side as they made their way out of the lavishly decorated dining room. "As soon as you get a chance to leave the ball room after the captain's presentation, go out and meet your friends- they shouldn't mind you being late."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi breathed deeply as he made his way out of the slowly increasing crowd leaving the ball room after the "presentation". It had taken MUCH longer than the teenager had expected, and now he was over an hour late to meeting Seto and Yami- and he was all ready feeling jittery and antsy. /Damn it, old man. This was something you could've done without me!/ He walked down the halls and opened a door that led to his "spot" on the ship.  
  
/Taking up my time- I was supposed to meet them.../ He really didn't know why he was so enraged as he stormed down the halls. His small fingers loosened the scarlet colored tie around his neck and unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his dress shirt.  
  
"It's about time you showed up!" Yami called all of a sudden, stopping Yuugi in his tracks. He shifted his suit jacket top to rest on the crook of his left arm as he spun in his spot and looked over at an approaching Yami and Seto- both of whom were dressed in comfortable clothes and looked in relative ease in comparison to the smaller of the three.  
  
"I'm so sorry- I have the late dinner- and-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Seto spoke smoothly as his eyes traveled up and down Yuugi's form, observing the formal clothing.  
  
"We figured you might be late with that look that your grandpa gave us when we dropped you off earlier." Yami had a small smile on his lips- amusement.  
  
"Well the least you could have done was tell me that and I wouldn't have been so worried about being late and stuff..." He relaxed his stance and looked outside.  
  
"I just wanted to see your worried face, Yuugi." The tri color haired, taller teenager smirked and tapped the tip of Yuugi's pert nose. "It's cute on you."  
  
/What was that about?/ The short male could feel his cheeks flush and then his face was averted. "Do you guys want to go outside?"  
  
"Hmph." Seto grunted his agreement and was soon ahead of the two, leading the way out one of the clear sliding doors and onto the night deck.  
  
"Both of you are lucky you're not wearing this right now." Yuugi spoke lightly minutes later as they walked lazily towards the back of the ship. "I hate wearing suits."  
  
"Hey- we had to wear ours earlier- don't forget that." Yami was staring at the wooden deck as they walked over it.  
  
"Early dinner, huh?"  
  
"Yes. You might go in and have dinner at 9.30- but we have to go in at 7.30- so we have to wear suits too- it's just we get to hang out more afterwards." He smiled lightly down at Yuugi who was pressing his jacket to his stomach as they walked. The warm Caribbean air flew all around them as they approached the furthest point on the ship and the white railing.  
  
The young Motou sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around the railing, looking out at the wake. He'd been at this spot every night he'd been on The Waltz and it was still beautiful. The stars were twinkling in the clear sky and there were no intrusions of city lights to damper them. /I like it here.../ Yuugi thought vaguely in the comfortable silence of the three teenagers.  
  
Sudden beeping caused Yuugi to jump in surprise and glance at his watch. A small smile curled onto his lips and he took another breath, looking back out at the dark sky.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked softly, still staring out at the wake.  
  
"I am now officially 16 years old." Both Yami and Seto turned to look at them, surprised.  
  
"How strange." Seto turned back to the water, smiling. "Two days ago was Yami's birthday- he just turned 17."  
  
"Happy belayed birthday, Yami." Yuugi spoke politely, glancing over at the tall teenager. Yami was smiling as well and just from his expression, there was nothing but genuine happiness in it.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yuugi." The comfortable silence returned.  
  
/Both of them are really nice./ Yuugi bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, breathing in the slightly salty air. /Why couldn't I have met them sooner? This trip wouldn't have been such a waste of my time./  
  
It was a few minutes before Yami finally spoke again. "You're the only thing here that I'm looking forward to."  
  
At this Yuugi could feel his heart stop- and out of surprise he glanced over. Yami was staring out at the wake in a similar fashion to that of Seto's, his expression more thoughtful than blank as his hair swirled around in the wind. /Wh-/ "What?" He was stunned. The taller male smiled to himself, looked down in slight embarrassment, then looked over at Yuugi.  
  
"It's true, though. Seto and I have been so bored- we have nothing to do and we don't talk to anyone but ourselves." His red eyes turned and focused on Yuugi. "But we met you today and I'm actually happy to be here. There's a lot we can do now that we know we've been able to MEET someone."  
  
/That's... wow- no cute guy has ever said that to me.../ Yuugi smiled lightly but he could feel his cheeks warm up- or was it the hot wind that was blowing against them?  
  
"He's right, Yuugi." Seto spoke simply, still not breaking his icy stare at the water. "You're the only thing we're going to start looking forward to."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: Yes... the one and only... Yami Malik! Does he have a common name? I dunno- I was thinking about it... Some people call him Marik- then there's the people who call him Ishtar... or Yami Malik- ah! What to call him! I think I'll stick with Ishtar... but Yami Malik WOULD be much more true...  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Um... Yuugi's Birthday...! 


	7. Festive Engagements

This is the point where I am supposed to blush madly and giggle. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
FANTASYMICHELLE: Lol- a little lovin'? [snickers]  
  
YOUKO DEMON: Ew... clowns... yuck...  
  
YUGISISTERMAGENTA: Yeah- like... most of it happened to me ((like 80% of it))- but I can't remember the details all that well cuz it was about 2 years ago. And you hope I find my guy again? Ah... I dunno- I don't think I will, actually. And the questions: Solomon doesn't know Yuugi is attracted to men and yes, my trip was THAT crappy up until then. Horrible.  
  
SHADOW-SPECTER: I'm surprised I didn't kill myself, honestly! And this chapter is more transitional, but things are set up for a YY/Y in the next chapter.  
  
YAMIS GIRLFRIEND: Um Um um... what day? This particular chapter is the 5th day of the trip- meaning two more "at sea" and then the last morning.  
  
ANIME-FAN MEEPA: Hehe... Yuugi Potter? That was great! ^_^.  
  
NIFE: I understand what the dubbers did to Malik's name, hun. I mean- anyone who doesn't know should be shot in the face...  
  
LADY BUM: [blink] thank you...?  
  
SOULDREAMER: Yes- as is, Solomon is a pain in the butt to me... always getting in the way... gr...  
  
RENEE THE RABID SQUIRREL: Renee hentai desu ka!  
  
POISONEDHEARTSNEVERCHANGE: Creepy, ne? Well- it was the way that it was said that was kinda alright.  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: [hugs her] Thank you for the plushie! [dances Yuugi- plushie on the table] And I apologize for not having this up sooner... no inspiration, I tell ya! Anyway, you mentioned a lot of OOC-ness. Well- I really couldn't help it... I mean, I had to have the characters fit the situations, and to some degree THEY DO- but if I wanted things to go the right way for the events, they had to be a little more outspoken. Yes- I was surprised I restrained myself while being pulled along by those Jamaican people... and um..."Mariku" hehe... if you look at the kanji for his name, it is "ku" at the end and stuff. I think the only reason I don't use it is because it's too kawaii and I'd rather call him that in private! [wiggles brows]  
  
AKA TALENTLESS: Lol- demented stalker Marik... hehe... it's amusing to think about...  
  
DESTINY: heh... well- the fluff'll begin towards... well... yeah- just read...! And a lemon? I'll think about it ^_~.  
  
SHENYA: Oh- I won't abandon my fics unless I have a really good reason to... so far, though, I've kept to them- even if they have taken forever to do.  
  
LYNN: Gomen- I don't send out chapter notices! Too many people- not enough time!  
  
NEK0-CHAN: I'm glad you like this story so far- and yes, I'm planning to update. Couldn't you tell? Hehe  
  
Ah yes... read my pretty minions! MUAHAHAHA! J.k! First of all, let me apologize for not updating this sooner... school and moving and just generally not being "in the mood" has prevented any sort of regular update like you may have been accustomed from me at the beginning of the summer. But considering I have this up and ready to be picked at and stuff, I figure I shouldn't keep you longer! Read!  
  
DISCLAIMER: No- I don't own it. No. No. No. No. No. Nu! YU GI OHHHHH! GIMME!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessly: "Festive Engagements"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning Yuugi awoke feeling more excited than he had done ever before on the entire trip. The only thought that would allow itself in his mind was "I get to see Yami today!". The glow on his face was enough of a tell-tale sign for Mr. Motou.  
  
"Now, Yuugi- I don't want you doing anything dangerous or that'll get you into trouble with those new boys you know." It was supposed to be a warning, but for a hustling Yuugi, it was nothing but a waste of time.  
  
He frowned. "I know, Grandpa." And went back to gelling his hair.  
  
The morning also included an extremely quick breakfast in which Yuugi sat at the edge of his seat in an attempt to look around in the entire buffet area in hopes of finding the similar teenager. But it was all in vain- and by the end of breakfast, he was sitting in his "spot" with his headphones blasting Ayumi Hamasaki's "Endless Sorrow" and a plate of California sushi rolls in front of him.  
  
Unexpectedly, he felt a flick on his forehead, causing him to look up at a smirking Yami and a Seto behind him with crossed arms who was looking around. It was as if the wave of depression had disappeared and Ayumi's "Endless Sorrow" was nothing but a bad joke. He pulled off his headphones and smiled up at the two who took places in the chairs at the small table.  
  
"What are you eating...?" Yami asked curiously as he inspected the four small sushi rolls, the goop of wasabi mixed with soy sauce, and then the pile of ginger slices [1].  
  
"Sushi." Yuugi said simply as he expertly used his chopsticks to pick up one of the rolls, dip and cover it in the wasabi-soy sauce mix, and plop it into his mouth. Both Seto and Yami had a disgusted look on their faces making it hard for Yuugi to chew.  
  
"That's... disgusting..." Seto slid down in his seat.  
  
"No it's not." The Motou picked up a piece of ginger and munched on the spiced root. "You two just aren't used to it."  
  
"That stuff..." Yami pointed at the wasabi. "I've tried it and it's... it makes my eyes water. It's horseradish or something, right?" Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Give me a second, alright?" Yuugi stood up and jogged to the conveniently placed sushi bar, picked up two packets of chopsticks, and jogged back. He handed a pair to the two males and sat down again.  
  
"You're crazy." Seto said with a frown and he set the packet onto the table with a SNAP. Yami looked down at the slender white covering, shrugged, and ripped it open.  
  
"So how do I do this?" He snapped the two wooden sticks apart and tried his best to pinch with them; it was awkward.  
  
"Alright." Yuugi said brightly, sitting at the edge of his seat. "Pick it up like this..." He demonstrated. "And then dip it into this mix right here." He dipped the roll into the thick sauce. "Then just eat it. After you finish eating it, eat one of the ginger slices."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It neutralizes the taste so you can taste the next piece of sushi." He looked down at his roll. "Or at least that's what Grandpa tells me." He shrugged and ate his own piece, then proceeded to try not to laugh when Yami attempted to do the same. The older teenager dropped his piece back onto his plate TWICE- dropped it and couldn't pick it up from the wasabi- mix, and when he finally did get it into his mouth, his eyes watered and he began to chew unnaturally fast in order to get the roll away from his screaming taste buds. Yuugi was finding it extremely difficult not to fall over in a fit of giggles.  
  
Yami groaned, rubbing his eyes, blinking a few times, and looking at the smallest teenager. "How can you stand that stuff...?"  
  
"Well I eat it all the time... " Yuugi attempted- and succeeded- at speaking in a very childish and innocent voice, making Seto chuckle lightly. Yami sighed and stood up.  
  
"Do you guys want to go to the arcade?" He motioned to the small room directly across from them. Seto shrugged and stood while Yuugi dipped his last piece of sushi and munched as he stood up as well.  
  
"I don't have that much money, though..." Yuugi slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out three dollars in change.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Seto said gruffly as he walked ahead of them as they stepped into the dimly lit area and looked around.  
  
"I like that game." Yuugi smiled and walked over to one of the machines, sitting on one of the two simulated motorcycles attached to it. Yami walked behind him and put his hands on the end of the seat, swerving it lightly causing Yuugi to squeal.  
  
"Did I tell you that I'm a motor cross rider?" [2] He asked as the Motou slipped a dollar's worth of quarters into the machine.  
  
"No you didn't." Yuugi said lightly as he looked over his shoulder. Yami nodded then motioned to the game. The teenager looked back at the game, then proceeded to make his course choice. The game made its racing noises and soon it was underway.  
  
"You're not swerving right." Yami chuckled. "Here- let me help you." He tilted the motorcycle to the left to follow the course, causing Yuugi to let out a frightened yelp which made Seto and Yami laugh.  
  
"You scared me!" Yuugi cried out as he tried to regain control over the motorcycle that Yami was guiding from behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuugi- he knows what he's doing." Seto said smoothly, moving to sit on the free motorcycle to watch the race. "Besides- if he didn't, he would have eaten a few dirt mounds at home all ready."  
  
"Thanks, Seto..." Yami grumbled as he continued to lean the motorcycle from side to side for the game.  
  
It was met with sarcasm. "Welcome."  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" Yuugi asked softly as he neared the end of the race. Seto shrugged.  
  
"Maybe 7 years."  
  
"Wow." Yuugi let go of the plastic handlebars and sat up on the bike as he crossed the finish line and the music played on the video game- 2nd place.  
  
"Yes- well- I can't seem to get rid of that idiot." Seto slid off the motorcycle; Yami had a face of mock hurt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"My friends at home used to do this all the time..." [3] Yuugi giggled as the three hurried to a booth placed directly in front of a set of stairs that had its entrance on the top deck. They sat and positioned next to each other to seem as if they were reading a magazine that Yuugi was holding open- but in reality, they were watching the set of stairs like hawks- as well as the slightly fragrant body gel that they'd decided to smear onto the golden handrail.  
  
"You don't seem like the type to play pranks, Yuugi." Yami smirked as he prodded Yuugi in the side.  
  
"Yes well- that's why it makes it so much more fun- no one expects them from me!"  
  
At that moment the glass door from outside opened, and a male in his late 30s along with who was probably his wife, began walking down the stairs. They were talking heatedly about the plans for the next day; their argument sounded as if it was aggravating the two. The male was doing most of the verbal arguing- and as he reached the stairs, he gripped the handrail- causing his argument to stop- and him to run down the stairs because his weight had been pushed against the slippery bar.  
  
Yuugi, Seto, and Yami had to literally hide their three faces behind the magazine to not burst out laughing.  
  
"What the fuck?!" The man grumbled out when he reached the bottom stair and took his hand off the slippery bar. His wife walked ahead of him, snickering lightly.  
  
Not even a minute later a woman who seemed in a hurry walked down the stairs from outside, gripped the handrail, reached the bottom, stared at her hand, then continued walking and rubbed her hand on her skirt.  
  
Both instances were leaving the three teenagers with red faces in attempts to not ruin the joke.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi had to keep from running out of the dining room when they all started singing. 'Didn't I specifically ask for him NOT to do this...?'  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR YUUUUGGIIIIII.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"  
  
'Oh this is humiliating...' Everyone at his table clapped, Grandpa seeming to be the most enthused.  
  
"Happy sixteenth birthday, Yuugi!" Grandpa got up and hugged him from the side. "So old now- growing up before my eyes!"  
  
'Just remind me that I'm turning into you!' Yuugi smiled as brightly as he could as a cake was put in front of him. "This is... great, Grandpa- thank you...!" He hugged Solomon back; it seemed no one noticed it was grudgingly.  
  
"Here- your gift!" A small rectangular box was placed in front of him; the uncomfortable ness didn't diminish because everyone was watching as he unwrapped the box in which a silver watch with a dark red face was given in.  
  
'At least it's not crap...' "Thank you so much, Grandpa- it's great!" He smiled and hugged the old man again.  
  
"We'll have to get it fitted before we leave." Solomon sat back down and went on smiling, eating his desert whilst Yuugi showed his watch to Jounouchi.  
  
'I need to get out of here...' The 16 year old sat patiently, staring down at his new watch every few minutes to check on the time.  
  
After a grueling twenty minutes he was excused to leave at which after being safely out of eyesight of grandfather and table-mates, was at a run and searching for Seto and Yami.  
  
The truth was that he couldn't really explain why he was so magnetized towards the two; Seto was a generally acceptable person- but Yami was a different story. Although they had only known each other for a day, he couldn't help but feel that Yami would be the person that allowed him freedom for the last two days of the trip.  
  
'He might actually give me something memorable...' He slowed his walking as he reached his ever-familiar "spot" and finally came to a stop as he stood next to the windows. 'Yami will make me happy for the rest of this trip. He'll be someone I want to remember for the rest of my life.' Yuugi couldn't help but smile as he sat.  
  
Instants later, Yami and Seto were walking towards him, both looking extremely disgruntled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yuugi asked slightly confused as they approached.  
  
"Almost got into a fight." Seto muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and looking outside to the dark sea.  
  
"A fight?"  
  
"Yeah." Yami rolled his eyes. "Some assholes that said they knew you saw us hanging out together."  
  
"Know me..? Well- what did they look like?" Yuugi was looking between the two older teenagers; both looked as if they wanted to punch a whole into the wall.  
  
"Both were super skinny. One with a really strange tan for a guy- and the other with a stupid sneer on his face; that one had white bushy hair." Seto frowned.  
  
"Bakura? You guys almost got into a fight with Bakura?" Yuugi suddenly felt extremely put off- why were they fighting?  
  
"Yeah- whatever."  
  
"Well why were you fighting?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't wanna talk about it." [4]Yami sighed and looked around. "Can we go outside or something?" Everyone nodded and within minutes were walking around the nearly-deserted upper deck. Through out it, though, Yami seemed anxious- or thoughtful- or both. It was hard for Yuugi to tell with the way the male was staring blankly ahead of them.  
  
"Wait here- I'm going to get a drink or something." Yami said out of the blue and was gone just as quickly.  
  
"Something is really the matter, isn't it?" Yuugi's voice was light- a mid point between speaking to himself and speaking to Seto.  
  
"He's just confused." The brunette was leaning against the metal railing besides them, looking up at the different cloud formations that spotted the sky.  
  
"Confused...?" He looked up at Seto- hoping his questions wouldn't be adverted as before. The male smiled at this, then looked down at Yuugi.  
  
"He wasn't kidding when he said you're the only thing he's looking forward to. This evening when we had to get ready for dinner he told me he was happy that you're normal. Every person he's ever dated or he's ever gotten a chance to meet has some sort of drama or something attached. He's happy that you're normal- but upset because he'll only know you for two days."  
  
"I see. But why confused?"  
  
"Because he's starting to really like you- but doesn't know if it's for nothing."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1]: I don't know if this is how Japanese people eat sushi... it's how I do, though! [shrugs]  
  
[2]: No joke. The guy irl wanted to be a professional racer and everything!  
  
[3]: Yup- we did it all the time (but with Vaseline!)  
  
[4]: I never found out why those two were arguing... but I know they nearly beat each other up O.o  
  
It's no use to ask for reviews considering everyone has been so generous/persistent and stuff. So yeah- I'll get around to updating at one point or other!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING: Pyramids, warm summer showers, and a "full moon"! 


	8. Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining

Dear goddess- I haven't updated since November of 2003! How scary! And to think: I've been working on this story for ONE YEAR. Shocking! But enough dilly dally. I haven't updated because I can honestly say that I've fallen out of love with the Yu Gi Oh fandom. Yes. True. The only reason I'm deciding to continue and FINISH this story is because I don't feel good knowing there are stories that I haven't finished. So it WILL be finished. Now onto the replies!:  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: Lol... you're not supposed to LAUGH when the people fall for you joke! Tsk!  
  
FANTASYMICHELLE14: O.o I'd love to win a Grammy. But unfortunately, I can't sing one bit, dear!  
  
AKIKO KOISHII: Thanks for the stuff on Malik...? . I all ready knew about it- it's just posing a hypothetical question. Either way, thanks.  
  
LANLAN: I'm glad you think it flows really well. I kinda had a problem with that, actually- thinking it doesn't flow well ENOUGH. But that's just the perfectionist in me talking. --. How annoying, ne?  
  
AKI: Yeah- OOC ((I think I warned about that in the first chapter? Oh well!)) and Titanic-y. I remember having that thought- about how wonderfully ironic it was!  
  
SSJ4 SAILOR MENZ: Yeah- it all basically happened. I really just had to paraphrase a lot because this fic would turn enormously long... too long to be worth it!  
  
ANGELIC CANDY: O.o? Yuugi's use of language to his grandpa? He's only SAID nice things. You might be confusing it with this thoughts . But um... well- I don't know why Bakura was starting trouble, actually. I'll probably never find out, either.  
  
MAEDHROS: I really don't know if that's what the sushi is for- for sure, anyway. That's what my dad said- and that's what he said he learned from his boss who goes out to eat sushi all the time. So is it true? Who the hell knows.  
  
VANILLA RAIN: [huggles]  
  
Alright- that's all the replies... so...  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I don't own- no I don't own- get out of my way- GO!  
  
/.../: thoughts  
  
Helplessly, Hopelessly: "Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining"  
  
He'd never imagined getting off the cruise ship in the manner that they were doing, but they were doing it nonetheless and it was strange.  
  
The Waltz was anchored at least a mile from the shore of the Yucatan Peninsula- and the only way to get to the shore was by a small boat. The passengers were led down to the lowest decks and then through a hole in the side of the ship and onto a little motorized boat. Yuugi didn't exactly like being so close to the water alongside a huge cruise liner- no matter how clear it was.  
  
Yet the trip to the shore on the little ship wasn't too much of a problem. Upon arriving, the crowd of people were led to tour buses to start the 45 minute drive to pyramids unique to the area.  
  
/Hopefully this doesn't end up like the trip to Jamaica./ The teen sighed as he stared out the window at the foliage they passed. Mexico wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be- the entire area seemed empty and quiet.  
  
"We're going to see some interesting pyramids, Yuugi." Solomon leaned towards him and gave him the brochure for their excursion. The shiny paper was filled with pictures of Mayan [1] ruins and temples against a bright blue sky.  
  
"This'll be interesting." Yuugi said more to himself- he'd always felt somewhat attracted to historical periods relating to... pyramids. Egypt- Mexico- South America. The shape intrigued him.  
  
"I figured you might like it."  
  
/...You figured right for once./  
  
He wanted desperately to go inside and see the structures- but the tour lady said "NO ONE IS ALLOWED INSIDE!". The many entrances leading inside the structures were roped off. Something along the lines of... tourists having a tendency to tag and vandalize the ruins?  
  
The trip didn't last long, though and soon they were in a massive group set loose in an area for souvenir buying.  
  
The area was literally bustling with life. Vendors were selling T-shirts, statuettes, hats, paintings- everything that may be native to the Yucatan area. Yuugi felt somewhat overwhelmed by the many shades of colors. Even the Mayan calendars were amazing to him.  
  
"There's so much here!" Solomon said out of the blue as his eyes studied different home weaved carpets and their varying styles.  
  
"I know..." Yuugi spoke lightly as his lips fought from curling into a smirk; his red eyes had fallen atop statuettes posing in different sexual positions with no inhibition. 69-ing, "backwards cowgirl", and "missionary style" among the many. He shook his head, though. /As if Grandpa would ever let me buy something like THAT./  
  
As they walked through the different stands, Yuugi couldn't help but notice a familiar shine of silver hair- Bakura was walking nearby with his gold- color haired friend. The two were pointing somewhere in the distance at a large wooden pole at least 25 feet tall that had 4 small Mexican men climbing on it with a variety of ropes with varying instruments attached to their belts.  
  
/He probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore.../ Yuugi sighed lightly and looked away, remembering what he'd heard about the near fight with Yami and Bakura. /I suppose it doesn't matter, though.../ He continued walking, choosing to not look anymore in Bakura's direction.  
  
It wasn't long before the teen's eyes were pulled towards a rack of necklaces of which one particular style caught his eye. An upside down triangle. /Wow./ His thoughts didn't seem to go past that as he reached out and touched the 3-D pyramid that had different lines in it- similar to that of a puzzle.[2] The salesman seemed to notice Yuugi's eagerness and came over.  
  
"I can sell two necklaces for ten dollars." He said simply while Yuugi nodded.  
  
The teen's mind seemed to be thinking quickly. Pyramids meant a lot to him... and he wanted to share that with Yami in the short time that they would ever know each other. Yuugi grinned and reached for two matching pyramid necklaces, exchanging them with the money. It was a small gift, but it was a gift nonetheless.  
  
"I don't know how you can stand it..." Seto groaned as Yami smiled at the sky and Yuugi laughed. "It's so brooding out here! We could go inside and walk around there."  
  
"It's nice." Yami was staring at the grey clouds that held a promise of rain. "It's always nice when it's like this."  
  
"I agree." Yuugi nodded curtly and then smiled up at Seto who was looking between the two with a face full of shock.  
  
"Fine. Stay out here. I'm not about to let myself get wet just because you too want to stay out here and walk. It's bull shit." The taller teen turned on his heel and was instantly off.  
  
"Uh..." Yuugi stopped and turned around on the wooden deck, looking after Seto. "Shouldn't we go back for him?"  
  
"It'll be alright." Yami stopped walking, hands in his pockets and glancing over his shoulder to where they both saw Seto open the door for the ship and close it promptly. "He's just being stubborn. Afraid the ran will mess his hair up." Yuugi smiled at this, glancing at Yami who was watching him showing no emotion on his face.  
  
/Eep!/ Yuugi grinned and then continued walking in the direction of before.  
  
The clouds were indeed turbulent but the air was extremely warm. The two were walking in shorts and t-shirts and the light breeze that surrounded them was like a blanket.  
  
Then Yami stopped in his spot, eyes wide. Tentatively his hand went up to the middle of his hair, hand coming down and that was glistening with water. "That was a big drop..." Yuugi barely had the chance to lean closer to see before he felt a drop on his shoulder. And another and another. Soon it was as if the sky opened up and a rain shower was upon them.  
  
Yuugi took Yami's hand instantly, pulling him under one of the lifeboats to temporarily protect them from the water- but it wasn't going to do much help. The water was falling so rapidly that their shoes would get soaked if not moved to a dry place. Yami seemed to immediately understand this and it didn't take long for him to crouch down and remove his tennis shoes and socks so he stood barefoot on the wooden boards of the deck.  
  
"The water is so warm..." Yami wiggled his toes and then smiled at Yuugi's confusion before moving to the rail of the ship and putting his hand on it. He moved his hand quickly over it to splash water on his companion's face.  
  
After wiping his face, Yuugi's eyes were narrowed. "You did NOT just splash me..!" Yami smirked and took off running over the deck and towards the front of the ship. Yuugi wasn't going to miss the opportunity. He took off his shoes and placed them besides Yami's and was soon running after him through the warm rain.  
  
Laughter. Yami was laughing as he reached a dead end- his body now completely soaked. But he was prepared for "retaliation" when Yuugi climbed a set of wooden stairs and stopped running in front of him.  
  
"Thanks for joining me." Yami said smugly before kicking into the inch of water on the deck and splashing Yuugi's legs.  
  
"You're welcome...!" Yuugi slid his hand on the deck rail and splashed Yami in return.  
  
And so it went for some time, ending in the two laughing to the point of exhaustion and until the shower stopped. Yuugi and Yami were both leaning on the railing breathing as evenly as possible, watching the clouds part and sunlight pouring onto the water and lighting up the ship. Everything that'd been touched by the rain was gleaming.  
  
"DON'T LOOK!" Yuugi's face was bright pink and he was refusing to stand up from the wood he'd been sitting on. The rain had ended hours before and the sun had in turn dried everything- except for where Yuugi had been sitting in wet shorts.  
  
"Let me see...!" Yami taunted, taking Yuugi's arm and trying to pull up the stubborn teen.  
  
"No!" In one final pull Yami had the smaller boy on his feet; but Yuugi was running away in embarrassment. There was a figure 8 water imprint on the deck of where Yuugi's bottom was sitting on the deck. [3] Yami was howling in laughter.  
  
[1]: I'm PRETTY sure they were Mayan- but I'm not willing to bet on it... I really don't remember!  
  
[2]: In here I made it the Sennen Puzzle because... well- it's a YGO story- but irl, it's a necklace with beaded shells- pooka shells!  
  
[3]: Major embarrassment.... I survived... but still!  
  
Anyway- for those who've been with me for a very long time, I'd like to let you know that I've moved/am moving my story Edits to a different place considering my website is being taken down/abandoned. The website to find chapter edits as well as new short stories and serials is...  
  
greatestjournal [dot] com / user / ryuichirepublic  
  
You can copy and paste that, but chance the [dot] to an actual dot and then remove the spaces between the slashes and the words. Yeah. ((LJ doesn't let me post web addies and I HATE it for that))  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Uh.... I'll get to that eventually! 


End file.
